mortal_affairsfandomcom-20200215-history
Warforged
"I have heard said that the measure of a god can be found in the mortals he fashioned. If that is true, then how are we to be measured? For we have fashioned these soldiers of iron, and we have denied them kith and kin, hearth and home, honor and glory... Our measure must be wretched indeed." -Thorfin's Address to the Assembly for the Freedom of the Warforged Origins Homeland: Underdark Cities: Ironforge Folk Warforged can have unique personality traits though, being constructs they are restricted in some ways. They experience anger, pain, fear and hatred like their creators though, all Warforged are incredibly reserved and pensive hiding an array of emotions behind their metallic face. Their faces were not designed to display facial expressions and so it can seem like they are distant to the conversation. Despite their lack of physical facial expressions they're not completely without them as their eyes tend to brighten when experiencing strong or specific emotions. Some Warforged are incredibly naive and lack introspection however, many others are the opposite and question their existence, wonder if they have souls and ask what becomes of them in the after-life. The more intelligent Warforged create complex philosophies about what they perceive and learn. Though Warforged can show loyalty to countries and organizations, they prefer a small group of comrades. Warforged often have little life experience as they spent most of their time assigned to one specific duty, usually soldiering. If there is one interest all Warforged share, it is the love of working and many create endless lists of goals and chores. They take pride in their work, which makes them dislike idleness and failure. Warforged can excel at most tasks having a single-minded efficiency, especially in combat related roles. War and military conditioning create the foundation of Warforged personalities, they understand duty, the chain of command and conflict. The Warforged have a sexless form and are considered to be mono-gender. The Warforged can be repaired and modified by artificers, or even themselves, giving them an endless range of appearances. Due to their bodies more closely resembling males than females, Warforged prefer to be called ‘he’ than ‘it.’ Some Warforged adopt female names, though most of their names are straightforward and are related to their job, abilities, or rank. Many Warforged simply accept the nicknames given to them by their comrades, while others seek to earn more meaningful names that define them. History In the year 74,900 BC, the Dwarven Empire fashioned the first Warforged golem to combat the monsters of the Underdark. Because the dwarves could not create new life, they had to use dwarven volunteers. These volunteers were sealed within bodies of iron or adamantine, and molten Lyrium was poured in with them. These Warforged golems were then bound to enchanted control rods that were wielded by dwarven artificers. For thousands of years, the Warforged golem armies defended the Dwarven Empire. At the dawn of the Second Era in 50,000 BC, the clockwork engineer Thorfin advocated for the Warforged to the dwarven Assembly, citing the heroism Hammer, who had sacrificed himself to save his friends. The dwarves destroyed their enchanted control rods, granting the Warforged their freedom. Though a few mingled with the other races of the Empire of Bael Turath, most Warforged remained with the dwarves. After the Planar Breach of 49,990 BC, the dwarves collected fragments of the Living Gate, and experimented with using them instead of dwarven volunteers to empower the Warforged golems. This second breed of Warforged were called Relluk. Category:Race Category:Construct Category:Turathi